Chapter 7 getting drunk
by Hisoka Uchiha
Summary: okay i know it's odd to post 7 before 6 but due to the fact my laptop is being held captive at my school i will not be getting it back anytime soon. so this nothing to do with what's happening so far but it's humorus and yeah....


Hisoka: damn ….i don't know what to write….ryuu whines

Ryuu: What?

Hisoka: should we get drunk…I mean like in this chapter…

Yukiko: already drunk I hic I have no idea hic Who you people are falls over

Hisoka: well okay this has nothing to do with being ninja's but okay…shrugs

Chapter 7 getting drunk

At a random sushi bar

Ryuu, along with Neji and Naruto, looked around a bar filled with people that Ryuu couldn't recognize. His eyes widened as he saw Hisoka leaning on Yukiko's shoulder, holding a beer sized cup of sake. The three boys walked calmly over toward.

"Hisoka…Yukiko? What the hell are you doing?" Ryuu asked with great concern.

"Well…" Hisoka said slurring her words, "I was here drinking away, when my good friends Hukiko came."

"It's Yukiko…" Neji interjected.

"Whatever, anyway, I handed him a cup of sake…and now were having fuuuuuuuuun!" She hiccupped a few times. Ryuu looked at the sober looking Yukiko, in some kind of daze or something. Neji also worried about the health of the two teammates.

"Yukiko?" Ryuu called out to her. Neji stood there holding his straight face, but inside his worry grew.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Yukiko yelled at Ryuu, making him jump, "I ONLY KNOW WHO THAT GUY IS! AND HER!" she yelled again, pointing at Neji, and then Hisoka. Ryuu knew she was drunk, but inside he was hurting.

"Yukiko…calm yourself." Neji said softly. Yukiko slamed her bottle of sake down on the table, then took another sip.

"Yukiko! We should like –hic- cuse me. We should go like…to the park or something." Hisoka said without thinking. She soon fainted. Ryuu picked her up and carried her to the Hyuga mansion. Neji sat with Yukiko, keeping an eye on her.

"Yukiko…we should go…" Neji said calmly.

"What do you take me for?" Yukiko said blankly, "I'm just fine." Her head slamed on the table as she fell asleep. Neji rolled his eyes, but then smiled. He put some money on the table, and walked out with Yukiko in his arms.

-That next morning-

Hisoka's eyes flickered as she started to awake. Hinata hovered over her.

"Hisoka! You have awakened!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"What the hell happened?" Hisoka asked the smiling Hinata.

"Well, it's a long story, so make sure your ready to hear."

"I'm ready…"

Neji opened the sliding door to Yukiko's room. She was still sleeping, but since this was about 10 hours later, he was getting worried. He walked over toward her, kneeling down beside her.

"Yukiko…Yukiko!" He whispered. She didn't wake up. He sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He went into the bathroom, and got a glass of hot water and poured it on her. "AHHHHH! IT'S HOT! HOT! MY EYES! IT BUUUUUUURNS!" Yukiko yelled, jumping up and holding her face, trying to cool herself off. Neji started laughing. After her face cooled, she looked for Neji. He was gone. "Why that-hey whats this?" She said as she look at her finger and saw a ring that was white gold with diamonds all around the band. She pondered about where the hell it came from.

"Did I get engaged last night? And, if I did…who asked me?" Her eyes widened 'Was it… Neji?!' she thought but decided to figure it out later. Yukiko walked out of her room to find Hisoka. She didn't know why but she wanted to see her. As she entered Hisoka's room she saw Ryuu on a chair, laying his head on the bed while Hisoka was sitting up on the bed stroking Ryuu's hair.

"What the-?" Hisoka looked up at Yukiko.

"Were having some quality time. If you want to, join us." She eyed the ring on Yukiko's finger.

"Where did you get that?" Hisoka asked, still eyeing the ring. Ryuu looked up, and his eyes widened as he saw the ring.

"HOLY CRAP! YOUR ENGAGED?!?" He yelled, and squealed with joy and hugged Yukiko, "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! So, who's the lucky guy?"

Yukiko shrugged, "Well, Neji woke me up, and then I found the ring on my finger."

"Well, it was either you got really drunk and a random hobo popped the question and you said yes, or it was Neji." Hisoka eyed the ring.

"Well, I talked to Hinata about her family one day, and she said something about her mothers ring."

"What did you learn?" Yukiko asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well, the ring was passed down from mother to son, and well, Neji I guessd must have taken the ring and slipped it on your finger while you were spazing about the hot water in your eyes."

Yukiko looked at her confused, "How did you know about that?" Ryuu and Hisoka giggled.

"You aren't that quite when it comes to hot things." Hisoka said laughing hysterically. Yukiko rolled her eyes, lifting her hand up and eyeing the ring. She sighed.

"I'm going to ask him. Maybe someone stolen it from the case."

"No one could…I tried." Hisoka grunted. Yukiko sighed. Did Neji really give her that ring?

Later that day

Ryuu was taking care of the hung over Hisoka while Neji and Yukiko had a little chat.

"Yes, what is it?" Neji said sipping some tea Yukiko had made. Yukiko held up the ring around her finger, a mean look set on her face.

"Explain." she said sternly pointing to the ring.

"What about it?"

"Why the flipping shurkin is it on my finger?"

"Cause I like you, deal with it."

"Well, couldn't you have asked me if I wanted this ring on my finger?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you would have said no."

"Maybe that wouldn't have been true Neji."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean please! Have you seen me when you and Hisoka were talking?"

"No. What happens?"

"I start spazzing in my brain."

"Oh, I see. Have you seen me when you and Shikamaru were talking?

"No, what happens?"

"I feel myself wanting to kill him."

"Oh…I see. Well then…yeah…"

Hisoka came in still a little hung over "Well, look at that…how happy" she then covered her mouth an dashed out of the room and into the bathroom. Ryuu ran after her shouting "The toilet not the floor or the rug… or the bathtub. The damn toilet!!" Neji and Yukiko looked at each other, then looked at the place where Hisoka ran, and then looked at each other again. They both shrugged and continued to talk about random stuff.

Hinata was in the next room smiling. She talked to Neji about the matter, so she knew about his actions. He heard her talking in her sleep about leaving, so that was the only way he could get her to stay was to admit his feelings for her. The one thing that bothered her was…

Was he lying…?

Hisoka

Hisoka had to take a walk to relax after her little accident in the bathroom. She was still slightly hung over, so she thought a walk might calm her nervous and make her feel better. Ryuu instead he come with her, but she declined his offer and went alone. She smiled, looking into the night sky. The stars flickered in the sky, gleaming like little diamonds.

"Hisoka?" She turned around to see Naruto waving at her with a giant smile on his face. Hisoka's eyes spirkled with happiness at the sight, and she walked over toward him.

"Naruto! How are you?" She said happily.

"I'm fine. What are you doing out here alone?"

Hisoka sighed, "Just calming down." Naruto smiled.

"Need someone to walk with?" Hisoka blushed.

(Hisoka: WHAT?! I BLUSH? Yukiko: HA HA! You blush! Hisoka: If you weren't writing I would kill you… Yukiko: I know you would. TIME IN!)

"Only if you want to walk with me."

"I'll be happy to." Naruto reached for Hisoka's hand, and grabbed it. Hisoka blushed again and smiled. The two ninjas walked hand in hand, talking about who knew what. After an great evening, Naruto walked her back to the Hyuga mansion. He let go of Hisoka's hand.

"Well, I'll see you later. I have some work to do." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah…see you."

"Bye." Naruto quickly placed a kiss on her cheek and calmly walked away. Hisoka's face was flushed with a red color. She enter the house and found Ryuu.

"How was your walk?" Ryuu asked her smiling. Hisoka cheerfully smiled back.

"It was great. I feel a lot better now." She looked around for Yukiko, the ninja who gave her the idea.

"Where's Yukiko?"

"Oh her? She went to bed early. She said something about meditation or something."

"Whatever."

"Soooo?"

"What?"

"Don't act dumb I know you meet Naruto."

"H-how! HEY! Did you follow me!"

"I had to. You don't know it yet but your brothers are looking for you."

"What! No way!"

"Way. Aperently Ino was at that sushi bar, and told Sarukra who told Sasuke, who told Itachi who got mad and started looking for you. But found me and threaten me to tell him where you were. So I told him that you were in Suna but he didn't believe me and started punching me in the gut but then Gaara came and-"

"Wait Gaara's back in town."

"Yep! The person who took me in and trained me came back to visit me."

"That's great. So?"

"Soooo what??

"So are you going to tell me why you followed me!"

"Are you joking? I just told you."

"Oh. Right." Hisoka said a bit embarrassed. "Well, see-ya!"

"W-w-where are you going Ryuu-Kun?" Hinata said coming out of nowhere. "To a place where I can deal with my pain." Ryuu said walking out of the room. Hisoka and Hinata sat there for a couple of hours talking until Neji came in. "Can you two kindly tell me where Ryuu is Gaara has been asking me this whole entire hour!"

"Where is Ryuu? I want to speak to him about something." Gaara said in a scary voice and popping out of nowhere scaring the shit out of everyone.

"R-Ryuu-kun isn't h-here right now G-Gaara-suma." Hinata said getting nervous. "Well go get him." Gaara replied harshly.

At a random sushi bar

"Why are we here again? Unless… Oh no!" Neji yelled and ran in. Gaara ran in to just in time to see a drunk Ryuu sleeping on the ground. "Oh Ryuu…" Hisoka said looking at his flushed face. "I'll take him." Gaara said and picked Ryuu up. "I know where he can stay." Gaara said and jumped off into the night. "I finally found you." said a deadly voice behind Hisoka. Hisoka slowly turned around to see Itachi looking mad. "Your coming with me. At home. Now. No excuses." he said grabbing her arm and leading her outside. "Hisoka!" Neji yelled as he ran after him. "Don't follow me boy. This is a family issue. Leave." Itachi said

"No! I won't let you hurt her!"

"Neji please don't interfere."

"Hisoka…"

"I'll be fine Neji, please don't follow me. Take care of Ryuu and Yukiko. They need you right now." Itachi smiled, "That's better." And the two uchiha's ran away.


End file.
